Darkness Rising
by Violet Eagle
Summary: Many centuries after the end of the war, Feywen and Glorfindel have settled into a peaceful life together. But she is troubled by disturbing dreams of the future and of her grandparents. At the same time, she is called to return to Middle Earth, she receives a message from her nephew. Coincidence or Fate? Sequel to Feywen. Rated T for possible language.
1. News

**Hello all, I am back. I was going to put this up last week, but I felt it would be best to do it this week since the new Hobbit movie premires on Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Feywen**

**Bold=flashback**

* * *

**She watched the short people as they ate. They sat near the head of the table with Lord Elrond and the grey wizard. She wondered at them. She had no idea what they were and why they had come to Rivendell. She recognized thirteen of them as dwarves, but she was at a loss at what the fourteenth member of their company was. He was no dwarf and he looked too old to be a child.**

** "**_**So who**_** and **_**what **__**is he**_**?" She wondered.**

** "Feywen!" A voice whispered loudly in her ear.**

** "What!" She hissed silently, turning to her distraction and then blushed. It was none other than Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter. The young five year old blushed, ashamed. "I am sorry my Lady." She said dutifully.**

** "It is rude to stare." Lady Arwen said. She looked young, but the elfling knew better. Elves lived long lives and Arwen had been alive for centuries, though, not as long as her father, Lord Elrond.**

** "I will apologize before they leave."**

** "The hobbit did not notice. If he had, he would have said something." Feywen could only nod. She had not realized she had been staring at the odd creature.**

_**"A hobbit? I have never heard of a hobbit before. They look as if they are a cross between a man and a dwarf."**_

* * *

"Why the smile, Melamin?" A voice whispered in her ear. "This is a funeral you know." She pulled her shawl closer to her, trying to drive off the remnants of her illness with the end of the old year.

"I was remembering the first time I saw a Hobbit."

"Oh, do tell."

"It was this one." She nodded to the left, freshly dug and covered grave. "I was only five years old then and never had seen a Hobbit before. I remember thinking that they looked like a cross between a man and a Dwarf." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her close.

"And then he went on an adventure of his own."

"And returned to Rivendell fifty years later. But by then, he was already a hundred and eleven years. Even though it has been destroyed, the magic remains." She said darkly, remembering the chill she had finally gotten rid of. Many centuries had passed since she and the rest of the Elves of Rivendell had sailed across the sea to Valinor, never to return. She had hoped that she and Frodo would be rid of the sickness that gripped them both at the end of the year of Men as decreed by her brother, King Elessar at the end of the war. This year, Frodo had not survived his illness and he and Bilbo had passed to the realm beyond. He looked at her.

"Feywen, are you still ill? Do you wish to go and lie down?"

"No, my love. I just need time to heal. I hate being reminded of what I had to do to that poor Hobbit and what the war cost us all." He didn't say anything. He knew what she meant. Since they had been in Valinor, they had been hoping for a child of their own. They had yet to be blessed with one. Feywen felt it was her fault. If she had not gone with Frodo into Mordor, the evil of Sauron would never have had a chance to work its magic on her. But if she hadn't, she may have been killed instead. He couldn't think of what he would do if she was suddenly gone and there was nothing he could do.

"Fey, it is not your fault that you cannot have children. Have hope that Gandalf, Elrond, and Galadriel will find a cure. Perhaps it is the illness."

"Perhaps," she said quietly. She didn't move as a messenger stopped in front of them.

"Lady Celebrant, Lord Glorfindel, your presence is requested in the great chamber. Mithrandir says it is urgent." Feywen nodded and dismissed the young Elf. Glorfindel squeezed her shoulder and they walked hand-in-hand to the great chamber. It was the library, but the others chose to call it the great chamber. She had spent much time there when they first arrived to find a cure to her illness.

As they walked, she breathed in the peace around them. Valinor was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Not even Minas Tirith could match its greatness. She and Glorfindel had their own little house by a river so she could be near all her friends, Alu, Kemen, Vilya, and Naur; the four spirits of the elements assigned to protect her as the last descendent of Lord Celebrant. She knew that if they had not been with her when she went with Sam and Frodo, she never would have been able to cut off Frodo's finger and destroy the Ring. Aragorn had given her his dagger, the one she had used, as a wedding gift. It hung with Nardin and Nardil above their mantle next to Glorfindel's weapons. They had both agreed that they had enough of war to last them an eternity.

They entered the great chamber and found the three bearers of the Great Rings standing in the center. "You called for us." Feywen said, hiding how tired she felt. She had only been able to get out of bed yesterday. She always felt weak after her illness had passed.

"We have some good news." Gandalf said cheerfully. The looks in the eyes of Galadriel and Elrond betrayed Gandalf's voice.

"And bad," Galadriel said softly, sitting on a sofa. She patted the cushion next to her and Feywen sat. "Which would like to hear first?"

"The good I suppose." Feywen whispered.

"The good news," Elrond began, "is that the illness is not causing what is happening to you aside from the chill at the end of every year of Men." Feywen looked at him. He had barely aged since leaving his daughter in Middle Earth. They were family of a sort as Aragorn was her brother and he had wed Arwen, Elrond's daughter.

"Does that mean I can have a child?"

"No," Galadriel took Feywen's hands in her own. "Your family has been cursed for a very long time. We did not know it before because we had no idea the effect it had on your family. To get his revenge on the evil, Celebrant's family was cursed. But the curse fell on the women of the family more than the men." Feywen felt her stomach drop. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the end of this. "The curse the evil placed on you was one that would ensure that no child of Celebrant would again set foot on Middle Earth as long as it was imprisoned. It ensured that your father would only have one child, a daughter. This curse then destroys the bloodline." Galadriel could not bring herself to finish. Feywen felt Glorfindel's hands steadying her as she felt her world crash around her. She would never be able to have children. If she ever decided to pass into the next world,

"How do I lift this curse?"

"You must kill the one who placed it."

"And when Celebrant's blood no longer walks Middle Earth?" Feywen asked, already knowing the answer.

"The evil is set free after a time." Gandalf answered solemnly.

* * *

Red glowed in the darkness around him. They were all gone. They were finally gone. His curse had worked. There was no Elf that had the blood of his enemy running through their veins. The only Elves left were the ones that lived in the woods near a single mountain. But they were no threat to him. Even the Great Rings were gone. The world was his for the taking. He lifted his hand and felt the liquid fire above him. It had not stopped for two thousand years. For two thousand years, it had run, giving him power.

_"Soon_," he thought. _"Soon I will be free and this world will be mine. With no one to stop me, it will be like stealing food from a blind man._" He laughed. His laugh echoed through the cavern, sending chills down the spines of his minions who labored to free him. They refused to remove the rock directly above him, but that was fine with him. That was his store of energy for now. Soon, he would have a throne of it above the ground that entombed him. He laughed again. His minions worked faster.

* * *

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the city. They were celebrating the twenty-fifth hundred year celebration of the end of the War of the Ring, the New Year. He rode across the field, through the gates and through the circles until he reached the sixth ring where he left his horse. He strode purposefully through the gates to the highest circle and to the great hall where the king was entertaining his guests. The guards reached to stop him, but the look on his face made them reconsider. He strode right up to the throne. He fell to one knee.

"My King, we must speak."

"Then speak, Ranger of Ithilien."

"It would not be wise to do so in front of your guests. It is… troubling news that I bring and you must hear it in private first."

"Very well." The king turned to the woman next to him. "My love, there are matters that I must now tend to."

"Return quickly for I have news of my own." They smiled at each other and the king led the ranger away and to his private study.

"Speak quickly, Ranger. What is so dreadful that you must disrupt my celebrations?"

"My Lord King, there is activity in the Forsaken Land."

"What sort of activity?" The king asked, deciding to indulge the ranger.

"Smoke rises from the Dead Mountain. How is that possible? Everyone knows that he has been destroyed these past twenty-five hundred years."

"The mountain is simply waking from its slumber. It is nothing to worry about, Ranger."

"King Elessar said should activity ever start in the Forsaken Land that we are to send for her. That she is the key to stopping what is to come."

"He also said that it may not happen. We cannot send for her unless we are sure. She may not be able to go back to where she is from. There is nothing wrong. Creatures have not started pouring forth. Whatever evil he feared returning will not be returning any time soon. Since you are here, join the celebrations of the New Year."

"Thank you, my King. But I must decline. I must return to my post. I am sorry that I disturbed you." The ranger bowed at the waist and walked out. The king waited a few moments before returning to the celebrations. He smiled when he saw his beloved wife.

"Now that I have returned, you said that you have news for me."

"Yes I do." She stood and took his hand. "This day, I have conceived the hope of this kingdom." She said loud enough for the hall to hear. The ranger stopped by the door. "Today, I tell you, my husband, that I bear your heir and we shall name him Estel." The ranger continued walking, a tear in his eyes. He knew what he was seeing. But he had no way of contacting her. That was for the king to do by order of the White Wizard should the land do as it is doing now. They would watch it for now. When they had more proof, perhaps King Estel would listen and send for her. Something in his heart told him he would be waiting a long time. He thought of his son, the next commander of the Ithilian Rangers and Steward of Gondor. His face set in a grim expression, he began his way home. Maybe there was still hope he could get the king to send for her. They all had children who would die if they were wrong.

* * *

**And so it begins. I know this was a filler. But it has a purpose, i promise.**

**Translations: Melamin- my love**

** Alu- Water**

** Kemen-Earth**

** Vilya-Air**

** Naur- Fire**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Visions

**Thank you to both Elves are Awesome and SilverMoonrise for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this next instalment of Feywen's story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Feywen, her curse, and her weapons.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She sat on the ground and looked across the river into the night. Glorfindel didn't know that she was out here. He didn't even know that she had been having nightmares the past few nights. If he knew, he would be worried and she wouldn't be alone after that.

"This is the third night I have seen you sitting on this bank." A kind voice said from behind her.

"Is it? I've lost track." Elrond sat next to her.

"What is wrong, Feywen? Are you worried about your illness in a few weeks?"

"Is it that predictable?" She laughed. Elrond stayed silent and her laughter died out. "And what about you? If this is the third night you've walked the river, what is keeping you from sleeping?"

"Worry." She looked at him.

"About what?"

"Our family. They've been on my mind since we told you of the curse the evil placed on your family." Feywen stayed silent. She wouldn't admit it, but she had been worried about her brother's children as well. She knew that if this evil escaped, they would have no chance. Her own grandfather, Lord Celebrant, used his own life to seal the creature away. She shivered as she remembered her dream and the creature. It seemed not too long ago that she had had that dream while trying to find Frodo and Sam who had broken from the Fellowship. This coming New Year would mark the 2550th celebration of the end of that war.

"Can I go back?"

"No. You have chosen to come here and live in peace. Feywen, it is not your fault. You did not know that this curse was laid on you. Nor did you know that you had to stay in Middle Earth to keep it sealed."

"But what if I am the only one who can defeat it?"

"Feywen, Middle Earth will have to make do without you. You cannot return unless the Valar permit it. But do not go asking their blessing. That evil is not strong enough to get through their shields that surround this place. We are safe here."

"But what of our family still in Middle Earth? Do we just leave them to die?"

"I am sure that Gandalf left something for them to protect them until a champion can come forth." Feywen nodded once before standing and returning to the house she shared with her husband. She entered and sat at the table, looking at their weapons.

_"Feywen, are you alright?"_

_ "I am fine, Naur."_ She said without looking into the fire. _"You four worry too much."_

_ "And you do not? You have been dwelling on this curse for the last fifty years."_

_ "There is nothing that can be done, Feywen."_

_ "I can return to Middle Earth and kill it, Kemen."_ She said darkly.

_"But Elrond said that you have to ask the Valar."_

_ "I know, Alu. But I have a feeling that this evil is far greater than Sauron. Not Mortal is going to be strong enough to defeat it. If my grandfather had not been wounded as he was, he would have destroyed it. It killed my grandmother with a single swing and used the remainder of my grandfather's strength to seal it and make sure it stayed sealed. I can't help but wonder why your fellow spirits didn't hear the curse and warn us about it."_

_ "Feywen,"_ Vilya whispered, _"we are bound to the Elves of the House of Celebrant. Each Elf has their own set of spirits they can name. You chose to know us by our true names and therefore, that is what we are to you. Because we are bonded to you, when you die, so do we. When you have a child, four spirits will be born to guard and protect that child and they will forever be bonded to them. Our grandparents, the spirits bonded to your grandfather, did hear the curse, but Celebrant was already dead by the time the soldier found him and so were the spirits bonded to him. That is why no one knew of the curse until you were told about it when they found out about it. Galadriel must have looked in her mirror and found it."_

_ "You are all wonderful friends. Good night."_

* * *

"The time has come." He growled to his servants. "Move out of my way." The Orcs scattered and he pushed forward out of the mountain. He laughed as he looked at the sun. "I will start with this land that was once ruled by another. The fool thought he could contain me." He ran his hand through the air above him and the sky darkened, blocking out the sun over the land. "The more land I control, the farther my darkness will spread until the whole of this world is mine. I will start with the World of Men. They will fall beneath my power like wheat to a scythe. But first, I must make some new minions." He laughed again and started making a dark palace.

* * *

"King Estel! King Estel!" The old man looked up and saw a young Ranger.

"What is it, Ranger of Ithilian?"

"What King Elessar feared has come to pass. We must send for her now, before it is too late. Please, my King. Do what your father would not. Send for the woman who can save us."

"She is at peace. We must do this on our own. Besides, she cannot return from whence she has gone."

"King Estel, you must,"

"No!" He stood up suddenly. He knew this Ranger. His father was the Steward of Gondor. "You will not tell me what I _must_ do, Ranger. We will fight this evil just as our ancestors fought the last one, with steel."

"As you wish, my Lord."

* * *

_She watched as she cut the Ring and a finger from the hand of a Hobbit. The act haunted her, even now that he was dead. She watched the Hobbits run with her from the mountain as the liquid fire rose. She turned to it. Something was there, just below the surface, waiting for a chance to be free. _"Is this the mountain where the evil is sealed? Is this the place that battle was fought so long ago?"_ She watched as the top of the mountain caved in and was no longer spitting smoke and fire. It was the mountain from her first dream. It was the mountain that held the evil beneath it. _"What is this evil? I need answers."

"Feywen!"_ She turned. No one was there. _"Feywen!"

* * *

"Feywen, wake up, Love. Wake up," She opened her eyes to find her husband above her, worry in his eyes. "Thank the Valar. I was concerned you wouldn't wake."

"What do you mean?"

"You normally wake with the sunrise. It is well towards Noon now. What did you see?"

"I was back in Mount Doom when the Ring was destroyed. I watched it happen. Then, as we ran out, I stayed behind. I could feel that an evil was beneath it. Then I saw the mountain, caved in. I had a dream once before. Of the battle my grandparents fought. The mountain their evil was imprisoned under looks exactly the same. Glorfindel, the evil is bound beneath Mount Doom. That battle was fought in Mordor." He pulled her close, not wanting to see the fear in her eyes. He knew that she did not fear for herself, but for her family. The royal family of Arnor and Gondor had their seat in Minas Tirith, the closest place to Mordor.

"They will be able to handle whatever is sent at them. They are Aragorn's blood."

"No! They cannot do it. I have to be the one to do it."

"Why you? Why do you have to be the one who always has to face evil? You still haven't recovered from the last time!" He finally yelled at her. She stood and looked at him, her face a calm mask, but her eyes revealed the fire raging inside her.

"Because I am strong!" She yelled back. "I am the granddaughter of Celebrant. He is the one who sealed this evil away because he was weakened by it! This evil killed his wife, my grandmother with a single swipe of its arm! I am the only one strong enough to face it! I can defeat it!"

"You don't even know what it is! Even if you did, how can you be sure you are strong enough to face it when it killed your grandparents?"

"Because I know I can." She said, her voice calm again. "It's the same reason my grandparents were able to fight it before. They knew they could fight it."

"And how did they know?"

"Because, that is what Celebrant was born for. The Valar knew that this evil could not be killed by a normal Elf. And so Celebrant was born, stronger and wiser than the others. But his power waned before the final conflict because of the toll of fighting its creations took on him and having had a son. When I was born, the strength that was my father's and my grandfather's was given to me and I am as powerful as Celebrant was when he first awoke at the beginning of time. It is my turn to face it and I shall face it as he was meant to." Glorfindel looked at her, amazed by her conviction and how wise she seemed.

_"Where are these words coming from? How does she seem to know this when he died well before she was born?"_ He looked at her. She had turned to look out the window.

"I'm scared, Glorfindel. How am I supposed to face this evil when my own grandparents couldn't defeat it?"

"Melamin, you just said you were stronger than them. That you have been born with the strength of your father and grandfather."

"Glorfindel, I never said that. That last thing you said to me was how I was sure I am strong enough to face it after it killed them. Glorfindel, are you sure you are well? You look pale."

"I'm fine, Melamin. I am just worried about you." She smiled at him. "You said this was the second dream you've had about this evil."

"No, this is not the second. I've had others, but they have never been this real. They have never been of my past. They have been of my grandparents and the final battle. They have only given me an idea of what this evil looks like. I need to know what it is. I'm going to the great chamber. I need to know what this is and why I am the only one who can fight it. I need to know why I have the feeling that I am the only one and that the World of Men will fall to it if I do not return to Middle Earth."

"I will come with you." She nodded and turned to her closet. _"Was that a vision? Why was it shown to me? It must have something to do with her grandfather. I knew him, but maybe not as well as I thought I did."_

* * *

**And the evil has returned to Middle Earth. Will Feywen return? Or will she leave Middle Earth to its fate?**

**Thanks for reading and please review. (really guys, it's not that hard to review. It helps me write the chapters.)**


	3. Summons

**Disclaimer: I only own Florina and her weapons and her Destiny.**

**This has to be one of my longest chapters. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

_She looked around her and watched the battle. She saw an Elf woman who resembled her so much they could be twins. She knew that the woman had some relation to her. She looked around and saw who she had been looking for. The general and his wife were fighting their way to a massive black wall and to what hid behind it. She saw the woman pass her, to follow them. She followed the woman. Then she was fighting as the woman. The moves were the same as the ones she had been taught. _"Have I been here before?"_ She worked her way to Lord and Lady Celebrant. She realized what was happened as soon as she set her foot on the first step. The Balrog creature appeared above them. The arrow flew into its eye. It swung and killed the Lady Celebrant. Lord Celebrant began his spell. The elements appeared._

"I curse you, Elf Lord." _The voice was harsh and manipulating. _"Your line will cease to exist. You blood will never walk this land again. And when your blood never again walks Middle Earth, I will return. And when I return, I will take what should have been mine and all shall fall. And you will be the one to blame. Your daughter will leave and make it possible for me to be free." _It laughed. She could tell it was a male._

"And I tell you, she will return. She will return and have the strength of my family. She will return when you do and you shall fall and this land will be saved. A blessing to counter a curse." _The earth mounded over him and fire hardened the rock. Celebrant fell. She felt pain in her side. She looked down and saw a piece of rock lodged in her armor. She didn't have much time. She had to write what she had seen. She had to write the curse and the blessing. She stumbled across the bloody field, the rock always rubbing against her bones. Some force of magic had sent it flying. She had to write what she had seen._

* * *

She jumped upright, nearly knocking over a cup of tea in the process. She looked around the great chamber. The candles had burned low. She took a deep breath and reached for her cup. From the light outside, it was almost dawn. She grabbed the cup and raised it to her lips, leaning back in her chair. She rubbed her side. The dream had seemed so real. _"Who was that woman?"_ She got up. She knew who would be able to tell her. She placed her cup on the table and then picked it up again, deciding to take it with her. Galadriel was the only one who could give her the answers she wanted and that she needed. Galadriel had brought her mirror with her from Middle Earth. Galadriel was the only one who could help her.

She noticed Glorfindel sitting at another table, also asleep. She considered waking him and taking him with her, and then decided against it. She hurried to the door and pulled it open. The sun rose over the hill and streamed into the room. She stopped, frozen as the familiar chill crept into her bones. The cup fell from her hands as she fell to the floor. The shattering woke Glorfindel who rushed over to his stricken wife. He could feel the chill coming off of her and he knew that she would never feel the warmth from his body for the next week. They had both misjudged the time she had left. For close to fifty years, they had been searching for the answers that she needed to make her decision. He carried her to their small house and wrapped her in all the blankets in the house even though he knew it wouldn't be enough. It never was.

"Glorfindel, send for the Lady Galadriel. Ask her to bring her mirror."

"Hush, Melamin. Rest now."

"No, Glorfindel. I need to know and only she can tell me. I may be ill, but I will be damned if I am to be bedridden while that thing is loose." He nodded, kissed her on the head, and ran out. He knew where she stayed. She lived with Gandalf and Lord Elrond near them, but in much grander homes. He could only wonder why Feywen needed to see the Lady of the Light so badly that it could not wait until the illness had passed. He knocked and waited to be announced. He hurried to the garden.

"Lady Galadriel,"

"Hello, Glorfindel. This is a surprise. Should you not be with the Lady Celebrant? Her illness begins today."

"I would be with her now except she has asked for you and that you bring your mirror. I begged her to wait, but she insists that you go to her now."

"Very well. I will go. I shall be there shortly. While you wait, take her to the river. She will direct you to where you are needed to go."

"Thank you, my Lady."

* * *

"Concentrate on what you want to show me, Feywen. Command the Mirror to show you what needs to be shown." Feywen nodded lightly and concentrated on her dream. She had had it again while she was waiting for Galadriel to arrive with her Mirror. Before she had started looking for information on the evil her grandparents had faced, Galadriel had been teaching Feywen how to command the Mirror should Galadriel ever decide to fade into the void. Feywen was her heir now that Galadriel's daughter, Arwen's mother, was gone and had been for several years. It was known that she had sailed, but no one had seen her since they had arrived over two thousand years ago. It was rumored that she had faded long before they arrived. "Who is this woman you say you were in your dream?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, Lady Galadriel."

"I never personally met her. But she looks like you."

"Is she a relative of mine?"

"More like an incarnation. She is not an Elf. She is an Elandili, like you, from what I can tell. She may have a relation to you."

"That is what I thought. All she could think about was recording what had happened in that last battle."

"A scribe?!" Feywen looked at the older Elf woman. "She is your aunt, Feywen. I recognize her now. Your father found her in Minas Tirith after the battle. She was on her death bed. The healers of Gondor had managed to save her life. Your father brought her to Lothlórien where she found peace. But her notes of that time had been left in Gondor, in their dusty libraries. She was never able to tell us what had happened, that she had seen and heard that day. I do not know her name. She kept it secret until she died."

"You mean, she chose to be mortal."

"Yes. Her mother never told her who her father was until she was on her death bed. She chose the mortality of her mother over the immortality of her father. She found him when he called the family to war. He never knew that she had gone and that she had survived. How your father found her, we will never know. He must have been called to her when she needed her family the most and he was the only family she had left who could hear her call."

"She had to have told my father. Otherwise, how would he have known it was her?"

"She may have. But we will never know. All we were ever told was that the secrets of that day can only be seen by the one who shares her blood."

"Me,"

"Yes, but you are not going back to Middle Earth. Not now anyway. Not in your condition."

"But I have to find out what this evil is."

"You must rest. After you have passed into the new year, we will work more on your command of the Mirror and you can see what is happening in Middle Earth."

"No, I must be going now. They need me and I need answers."

"You are not going to be of use to them now."

"But what if it is loose? They are going to need my help."

"You will be of no use to them in your current condition. Wait until this has passed."

"Fine, I will wait."

* * *

"Prince Aragorn, news has come from the fields." The twenty-five year old turned and looked at the Ranger. The prince had chosen to live in Arnor and learn the ways of the Dúnedain before returning to learn from his father. But fate had cheated him out of the chance. Fifty years ago, a monster had spawned from the earth under the Black Land and had begun a vicious attack on the world of Men.

"What is it?"

"Your father has fallen." The young man paled. He knew what it meant. It meant that he was king now as his grandfather, King Estel, had only minutes to live, if not seconds.

"How?"

"The Beast has created Elves. But they are not like the ones we trade with. These Elves have evil in them. They are not as fair as the Woodland folk, but they are fairer than any Orc that has ever been spawned." He turned to the window. His father had been on his way to create refuges in the north, in Imladris and the Shire for the Hobbits and the other peoples in the north. "These Dark Elves ambushed your father and his guard. They are all dead. One man made it back to tell us, but he is now dead. We cannot defeat them. No one can."

"My Lord Prince," Aragorn turned to the new voice. "Your grandfather, the King Estel, requests your presence at his bedside." Aragorn nodded and followed the page down the halls, the Ranger at his heels. He ordered them to stay outside once they reached his grandfather's chambers. He went in alone.

"Grandfather, I have come as you asked."

"Come closer, Boy." Aragorn obeyed. "You have heard I take it." A nod. "You know what this means then. I did not have the heart to ask the page, so I will ask you. How did your father die?"

"He and his men were ambushed by Dark Elves. They did not stand a chance." The old man sighed.

"I see. You will do your best to avenge them,"

"Yes, Grandfather."

"Then here, Lad. Take this crown. Lead the people as the man whom you are named for did in his time. My father, I, and you are all named after the same man. I fear my father and I have disappointed him. Do not disappoint him. Find a way to stop this evil and save Middle Earth again."

"Fear not, Grandfather. I will not fail King Elessar Estel Aragorn. I will make him proud of us." The old man nodded and closed his eyes. King Aragorn stayed by his side until his soul had left him. He stood up and hurried out the door, leaving the attendants to prepare the body. He had things to do.

"My Lord King, what shall we do? We have no champion against these vile creatures." The Ranger said, falling in step with him. Aragorn stopped short and then turned on his heel and hurried to the tower.

"You are wrong, Ranger. We do have a champion against these creatures. But we must send for her."

"Her? My Lord King, forgive me, what can a woman do against creatures men could not?"

"She is not a normal woman. She is an Elandili who chose the immortality of her father. The White Wizard, Mithrandir, left us a way to call her should we have need. He knew this would happen and knew that only she could stop it." Aragorn burst into the tower and looked at the pedestal. His father had shown it to him when he was young, telling him that it was the only way to save them should all hope be lost. Now was the time. "Leave me, Ranger. Wait for me outside."

"Your Majesty." The Ranger bowed and left. Aragorn turned to the pedestal. Atop it sat a bowl and in the bowl was a crest, a swallow flying above a rose. He picked it up and took it to the window where some sunlight filtered through. He held the crest to his mouth and then turned back to the bowl. It had filled with water. He dipped the crest into it and lifted it out. The bird came alive and clutched the rose in its feet. He took it back to the window, whispering to it.

"Feywen, we need you." He ended. He looked at the swallow. "Find her as quick as you can and give her the message. We need her now more than ever. Go," he tossed the bird and rose into the air and watched it fly away to the west. "Please, Aunt Feywen."

* * *

_She was a specter above the battle, watching unto its conclusion. It was not of the battle that her grandparents had fought. Those had stopped and were replaced by dreams of what she could only assume was the future. This was the fourth time she had seen the one where there were all destroyed. She had seen herself locked in a dark corner, her clothes torn and bloody, her weapons gone. She had watched Glorfindel die trying to save her and then all the Elves destroyed or enslaved along with the other races of Middle Earth._

_The world turned to a gray mist before refocusing into another battle. She was being outfitted in armor after having been rescued, she knew, from that dark cave. Glorfindel was beside her, being fitted himself. She was tired. It was just after the end of the year and the beginning of the new. Her army of men and Elves marched to the forsaken land and met the enemy's head on. _

_The world turned into a gray mist. She turned and saw her grandparents watching her._

"We have waited long to speak with you." _Her grandmother said._

"Why have you been showing me visions of the future and the past?" _She demanded. _

"The past was to show you our mistake. We underestimated our foe and it led to my immediate death and your grandfather's sacrifice. You are as strong as he was meant to be. Do not sacrifice it except for the thing you love the most."

"What does that mean?"

"It's meaning will become clear to you in time." _Celebrant said softly. _"My child, you are the last of us unless you can defeat this evil. Your aunt recorded what happened and our folly. Ensure that you do not make the same mistake."

"What mistake?"

"We did not understand the cost."

"And what is the cost?"

"We cannot tell you that." _Her grandmother said. _"You will know the cost when it is time for you to know."

"Why are you here now?"

"Because you did not know that should you leave, he will be released, you left. Now he is free. He has forced war upon the World of Men who are easily defeated against his might. Once they are defeated, he will move onto the other races, including the Hobbits who know nothing of war."

"What must I do?"

"You must return, Feywen." _Celebrant answered her._ "You do not need the permission of the Valar to return because you have not yet completed the task which you were born to do. You must return to Middle Earth. Go to Gondor and help strengthen their shield. First, go to Imladris and activate the shield there and have the Rangers of the North take people there. After you have done that, you must go to Gondor. They will need your help there."

"Gondor is where I must go to find the answers that I seek."

"Then that is where you must go. Do not forget that your most important task is to protect the peoples and to do that, you must defeat our ancient foe."

"Will I be able to return to Valinor?" _Feywen asked. She enjoyed her peaceful life._

"We do not know. All that we know is that you and other Elves should not have left. Now, you must return and make it safe for others of your race to return."

"I will do as you ask."_ Her grandparents nodded and the world went black around her._

* * *

"You cannot come with me. It is too dangerous."

"I am not letting you go alone. You've no idea how long this is going to take. Your leg may be healed, but your illness is not. What if the end of the year comes and you are nowhere near a refuge and no one to protect you." She looked up at the blonde. His eyes were filled with worry and the need to protect her. "Let me come with you." They had had this argument several times already and neither of them had won. "Please, Melamin. I let you go alone once and I worried the whole time. Do not make me do that again." Feywen looked at him. "Shelob would never have gotten you had I fought to go with you and to go after you. You were locked in a tower and beaten by monsters made by Morgoth. Let me come, please."

"Alright," she handed him his sword, "you can come. I would hate to be alone again." She took Nardin and tied him to her belt and then took Nardil and the quiver and slung them both over her shoulder. She then grabbed her dagger, the one Aragorn had given her at her wedding. She took a breath and then hid it in her boot. She grabbed her pack and watched the river a moment.

"Feywen," she turned and saw a silver swallow holding a rose hovering in the door. She held out her hand and it landed. "Daughter of Celebrant, I have a message for you."

"What is the message?"

"The bird's voice changed. "Aunt Feywen, you are needed in Middle Earth. A nameless evil has risen from the Black Lands. You are the only one strong enough to defeat it. I call on you to be our champion against this evil. Please, come to Minas Tirith. I await your coming with worry. Feywen, we need you."

"Is that all?" The swallow nodded. "Tell him that I come with the new season." The bird nodded and took flight, leaving the rose in her hand."

"Feywen, what has happened?"

"We have been summoned by my family."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Oh, if any of you happen to know the color of Glorfindel's eyes, that would be a great help. Thank you all for reading and please, please, please, review, god or bad.**


	4. Returning

**A big thank you to Elves Are Awesome and horseyyay for your reviews. They are a great help.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Feywen**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He watched her as she stood out in the storm. He worried that she would catch a cold and begged her to join him in the cabin. She had refused. He couldn't understand why. He had been worried about the Shadows around Valinor and what would happen when they tried to pass through without permission. Nothing had happened and they had passed through without incident. That's when the storm had hit and he and most of the crew had taken cover. Feywen only came in at night when she needed to sleep. Otherwise, she was out on deck, facing the east. The captain had told them that they were only days from the shore of Middle Earth.

Feywen stared out into the rain. Her gray eyes were reflections of the sky. She could feel the familiar chill creep into her bones. But it was not the chill of her illness. It was the chill of evil. They were close. She knew she had taken too long in returning to the land of her birth. Evil was slowly engulfing it. The Hobbits of the Shire were defenseless against this evil. All the Hobbits who knew war were now long dead. They were defenseless unless she could get there in time to save them and put up the magic shield that would protect them.

"If only I had known about this enemy and his curse before we sailed. Then I never would have left and he never would have been freed." She whispered.

"If we had stayed, then you would have faded when we discovered we could not have children like normal couples. He would have gotten free and there would have been no one to stop him. You needed to leave so Middle Earth would still have a champion." Glorfindel said, suddenly appearing next to her.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me like that."

"Oh, that." Glorfindel chuckled. "I don't sneak up on you. You're just preoccupied."

"I am. The closer we get, I feel the evil. It is worth that Sauron's and Saruman's combined." She was silent a moment. "Melamin, I'm scared. I don't know what I am up against this time. I am blind to it, but it knows I am coming. But it is not scared. Not like I am. It probably doesn't even feel fear. I am scared for you and what will happen if I fail. I fear for everyone. Most of all, I fear that I _will_ fail. If I fail, how long will it take for this evil to invade the undying lands? Will Gandalf, Galadriel, and Elrond and their rings of power be enough to keep it at bay?" Glorfindel pulled her against him and held her close. He had no idea the fear she felt about this quest. He'd had no idea how scared she truly was.

"You are not alone, Melamin. I am with you and so are the spirits Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Mithrandir. They will guide you. You are not alone in this. They all taught you. You have their knowledge and their strength. Soon, we will be back in Middle Earth and you will have help more than you can imagine. Your family in the World of Men has already called you for help. They will help you when you march against this evil you face. Legolas and the Elves of the Greenwood will help as well. All you need do is ask."

"I first have to ensure the safety of the innocent. Starting with the Shire."

* * *

"Lord Círdan, a ship comes."

"A ship? From the west?"

"Yes, my Lord. Who could possibly be returning from the Undying Lands? Those who go there are not permitted to ever return."

"It is one who can help us against this evil that spreads across the land. Maybe even Mithrandir. Let us go and greet them." The two elves hurried out to the docks and arrived just as the gangplank was being lowered. Círdan looked up at the ship and noticed it was smaller than the last one that had left over two thousand years ago. Two cloaked figures appeared at the top of the gangplank. The smaller of the two looked around before walking down. Círdan felt the change in the air the moment they stepped onto the shore. The air felt warmer and he felt as if he could sing forever. The two cloaked figures walked over to them. The smaller of the two drew their hood back. His eyes widened as he gazed into the familiar gray eyes. "Lady Celebrant?" He turned to the second person as they also drew back their hood. "Lord Glorfindel? Both of you? But, you both went to Valinor. Elves are not permitted to return."

"I have unfinished business here, Círdan." Feywen said as she stopped in front of him. "That is why I was permitted to return. Glorfindel is my husband and insisted on coming with me." Círdan didn't question further and led them inside where they could dry off. "How long has the evil been invading the Havens?"

"A few months. It tries and I am able to push it back but it keeps coming back. It fled completely the moment your feet touched the shore."

"It is only a piece of him. It was not strong enough. But that means there is still hope. I cannot stay long. I need to go to the Shire and place a shield for them. The Hobbits do not know war. Only four of them, in recent history, has ever fought in one and they are all now long dead. The Hobbits are defenseless."

"And going to them is going to save them?"

"Yes. Besides, I have to go that far north anyway. I hear that the Dúnedain chieftain is Steward of Arnor. I need his help in getting the people of the north to Imladris."

"Imladris? Why there?"

"That is where they will be safest. The Last Homely House it was before Elrond left and now it shall be the only Homely House in Middle Earth. Elrond said that as long as the valley of Imladris is shielded, then the people will be safe. That is where they will go. They will not go to Rivendell itself. That is the home of Elves, not Men. But if we can save some, those willing, then there is hope for my family's people." Círdan nodded. He was aware that Feywen was kin to Estel, Chief of the Dúnedain of the north.

"Mind, Imladris is a month to the south. Some of the old and infirm will not be able to make the journey."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Form a refuge here so those who cannot make the journey may still be safe."

"I will upon my way south. For now, I must go north."

"Then let me show you where you may rest." Feywen and Glorfindel followed the Elf down the hall and into what seemed to be bedrooms. He opened a door and another Elf placed their bags on the bed. Círdan bowed the couple in and then left, closing the door behind him. Feywen sat on the bed and cried silently so no one except Glorfindel would hear. He sat next to her and rubbed her back. He knew what was wrong. She had no idea how to put up the shield. She had been counting on there being and object in Imladris that would help. But since she had decided to also shield the Hobbits, she had realized that there was no magical object. She knew that the spells would be bound to her. She had no idea what would happen to them should she die. She wouldn't know until she placed the shield and the Hobbits were the guinea pigs.

"Why me, Glorfindel? Why?"

"I do not know, Fey. But I do know this. From this moment on, you cannot be Lady Feywen, Elandili. You must be Lady Feywen Celebrant, Mistress of the Elements, Champion of Middle Earth. Fey, the woman you were before your mother died, she could not have done what you did. You helped Frodo destroy the Ring. You destroyed the Ring, but stayed silent. Lady Feywen would never have been able to disobey her brother and a wizard and Lord Elrond to do what she felt she must. But Lady Celebrant would and she did. Lady Feywen Celebrant is the only one who can defeat this new threat." He picked up her pendant and placed it in her hands. She stared at it. "Your father would be proud of what you have already done. So would your grandparents. They would want you to have peace after what you have gone through. That is what Lady Feywen deserves and would go for. But Lady Feywen Celebrant would not back down from this challenge. She would face this evil head on. She would protect those she could even if she did not know how until the moment came." Feywen stood and walked to the window. Glorfindel stood and watched her. He hoped he had said the right words. He knew she had begun doubting herself the moment she had confided in him that she was afraid.

She turned to him. He could see the fire in her eyes. The fear was still there, but he knew that it would no longer control her mind. He had taught her that those without fear die quicker than the ones who do have fear. But those who let fear control them die just as quick as those without. His heart swelled at the sight. He saw her still holding her pendant. He could tell that she knew was talking to the elements. He did not have the talent, but he could tell when she was talking to them. He walked to her when she dropped the pendant and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "I should not have let fear control my mind."

"It is alright, Melamin. You were scared. This greatly unknown evil was the death of your grandparents. He was able to keep you from conceiving a child of your own. That is nothing to be ashamed of." She pulled away. We leave first thing in the morning. Círdan has enough power to protect the Havens until I can return from the north and place a shield."

"And after that?"

"We go to Rivendell and place a shield on the valley. And visit my mother." She said quietly. "Then we go to Lórien and warn Celeborn before we go to Gondor."

"Then that is how it shall be." He pulled her close again and was rewarded with a long kiss.

* * *

He watched the west as the sun once again began to set. It had been several months since he had sent to message to Feywen. A silver glint caught his eye. He stood and walked to the window and opened it. It was the sparrow and it did not have the rose. It flew in the open window and landed on his desk. "Did you find her?" He asked it.

"I did. She said to tell you that she comes with the new season."

"That is all she said." The bird nodded. "But when is that? Is she on her way?"

"All she said is that she comes. No more, no less." The bird took flight and was gone before he would ask another question.

"At least she has not abandoned us. She is the blessing to this curse."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and please review. I promise some action in the next chapter as Feywen and Glorfindel go to the Dunedain for help. Hehehehe. Thanks again for reading and please review.**


	5. Trial by Arms

**Thank you to Elves are Awesome, horseyyay, and SilverMoonrise for your wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Feywen and her heritage.**

_**Bold italic = elvish**_

**enjoy!**

* * *

"So, how long until we reach the Shire from here."

"On foot, it will take about a day. But that is what I want. I don't want the Hobbits seeing us. I want them to be innocent of this evil. I do not want Hobbits in this war." Glorfindel nodded and the two of them exited the white walls onto the firth of Lune. The journey would take them until the sun set. Then, they would have to wait until both lights shone in the new dawn. She would draw the magic of that moment and combine it with the elements and cast it over the whole of the Shire. She didn't know how she would do it, only that it was what she had to do to make a shield strong enough to keep the Evil at bay. It would only fall should she die as the elements would be the force that repelled and defended the refugees.

They walked in silence at the beginning of that day. In her mind, Feywen was trying to figure out how she would approach the Dúnedain and ask for their help. She may be Dúnedain born, but she was also half elf and had chosen to be an elf and retain the immortality the blood of her father had given her. When she had been four years old, the Dúnedain had come for her brother, Aragorn. When her mother, Gilraen, had asked the Dúnedain if Feywen was to join her brother in the north, they had refused her, claiming that she was not one of them. But she was by virtue of her mother.

_"Will my word be enough? How do I convince them that I am her daughter? They are not likely to believe an elf is the daughter of a mortal woman."_

_ "You will just have to fight them?"_ Vilya whispered in her ear. _"You will have to show them that you have been trained according to their traditions. That is going to be the only way to convince them."_

_ "A trial by arms. Glorfindel is not going to like that. But what choice do I have?"_ None of her companions answered her. There was no answer. There was no other way to convince them that she was born of the Dúnedain woman, Gilraen, and is the sister of a long dead king.

"Melamin," Glorfindel whispered.

"What is it, A'maelamin?" She asked, coming out of her thoughts. They had reached the Towers.

"Look at this view." She turned and saw the vast expanse of the blue ocean. She turned away quickly. It reminded her too much of what she had to give up so she could give peace to the rest of Middle Earth.

"Let's keep moving." She said and walked on. Glorfindel didn't try to stop her. Instead, he scolded himself. The view had reminded them both of when they had left for Valinor, never to return. But now they had. Their peaceful life had been ripped to shreds and Feywen was the turning point of a new war. The fate of the entire middle Earth depended on her decisions from this point onward. They walked in silence all that day until they reached the border of the Shire. Feywen placed a hand on Glorfindel's chest. "I must go alone from here. I am less likely to be seen."

"But,"

"No buts, Melamin. This is something that I must do alone. It is an ageless secret that only my house knows. With you with me, it is hard to tell where I have to be in order to place the shield because I want to protect you as well. This way, I will be just concentrating on the Hobbits. Please understand."

"Amin rangwa." He whispered. He kissed her deeply and Feywen disappeared into the Shire. He watched the direction she had gone a few minutes more before finding a secluded clearing to make camp. She had hurried them and so they had reached the Shire's borders earlier than he had expected. Whatever she wanted to do, she wanted the twilight to do it with. "Be safe, Love." He whispered as he settled in for a long wait.

* * *

She quietly followed the route she had taken when she and other Elves of Middle Earth left after Frodo and Sam had joined them. She let Kemen guide her. There was a place that was special to the Hobbits. Bilbo had oft told her of it. He called it the Party Tree. She knew it had been destroyed when Saruman had invaded the Shire. But Sam had restored it with his gift from Galadriel. It was there that she would invoke the ritual to place the spell. She wanted to use the light of twilight to do it with. The hour between moon set and sun rise was too dangerous as Hobbits would be waking so they could go about their business. If she did it at twilight, she was less likely to be seen. Twilight would also provide better cover for her as she placed the shield and left the Shire. She looked at the hills around her as she walked. It hadn't changed much since she had passed through when she left over two thousand years ago. It was during that journey that Bilbo had pointed out to her where the Party Tree stood. As she followed the path, she saw it, a grand tree with green and gold leaves. The gold was because of the soil Galadriel had given Sam all those years ago. The tree, even in the Shire, was also a tree of the Golden Wood. She frowned when she saw what seemed like all the Hobbits in the Shire.

She crept closer and noticed that she sort of recognized the Hobbit who was giving a speech. To her, he looked like Sam Gamgee, the Hobbit to whom she had given a special gift. She hid on the outskirts of the pool of light and watched him. She took in his appearance. He was not dressed like Sam, that was for sure. But there was no doubt in her mind that he was Sam's descendent. She noticed the brooch she had given Sam pinned to his shirt above his heart. She smiled to know that he had kept his promise. It looked the same it did as the day she had given it to him.

She ignored his words as she examined the tree. She had hoped to perform the ritual beneath its leaves, but with the Hobbits about, it would be impossible. She suddenly had an idea. She crouched and grabbed a handful of dirt. Singing softly in Elvish, she pulled light of the sun and the moon and directed it into the dirt in her hand. Next, she placed spirits of the elements, children of her own guardians, into the dirt. She stood and considered how she would place the dirt in the tree. Then she had a different idea. With her free hand, she waved a stream of wind to her and placed the dirt in it. _**"Disperse this evenly around the edges of the Shire."**_ She commanded. _**"The shield will be activated once that is done."**_ She felt a confirmation of her command and then the wind was gone.

_"You did well." _Vilya said. Feywen nodded as the sunset and the torches lit, expanding the pool of light. The Hobbit who was Sam's descendent looked in her direction, but she was far enough in the shadows that she was not seen. She watched a moment more and then retraced her steps back to the edge of the Shire. The hour it took her was more than the time she had taken to get to the party tree. But she had been hurrying then. She was not in a hurry now. She was happy that she had found a way that the Shire would always be protected even if she fell. What made her sad was that it was a onetime thing. She would not be able to use these spirits again. The shields that she would place around Imladris, the Havens, and Gondor would be fueled by her own power. The elements in those areas would protect the refugees at her command. If she died, these shields would fall and their inhabitants would be killed and enslaved.

She sighed and pulled her cloak closer to her as she exited the borders of the Shire. She knew it was dangerous for her to enter. Her brother, Aragorn, had decreed that none of the Big Folk were to enter the Shire. The Dúnedain of the north enforced this law. She sighed when she noticed that she wasn't warming up. She had misjudged the time. She had hoped that it would only take them nine months to reach Middle Earth. She would then have had three months to shield the Shire and Imladris. Once she had done that, she would have been able to suffer through her illness in Rivendell before continuing on her journey. She took a deep breath. The storm had slowed them and now she only had hours before the chill fully set in. Glorfindel's words came back to her.

_**"I am not going to let his cripple me." **_She declared. _**"I will not be in bed. I am Lady Celebrant, the last of the House of Celebrant."**_

"Stop there, Elf." A voice whispered. But she could hear it. "It is against the law to enter the Shire."

"I am friend." She answered. "I was placing a shield so the Hobbits would be protected from the evil that comes, Ranger."

"I do not care what you were doing in the Shire, even if it was for good. You should not have been there in the first place."

"The shield had to be placed from the inside." She subtly moved her hand to Nardin's hilt. "My name is Lady Feywen Celebrant. King Elessar was my brother before he passed. I am Dúnedain born."

"You lie. How can you be an Elf and still be Dúnedain born?"

"My mother was Gilraen of the Dúnedain. My father was Lord Celebrant before his death avenging Arathorn, father of King Elessar."

"I do not believe you."

_"Do not fight." _Vilya cautioned. _"You are surrounded."_

"I need to speak to the Chief of the Dúnedain. It concerns the safety of the people of Arnor." She let her hand fall to her side. She had no idea if Glorfindel was safe or not.

"Follow me." A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the darkness.

* * *

He roared in rage. The part of his shadow that he had sent north had returned to him in defeat. A shadow only had so much power and it had no power against that house.

_"I apologize, my Lord. I should not have fled."_

"It is not your fault. I did not take the Blessing seriously. His daughter returned. That is who you ran from. And all the better. I will allow her to believe herself powerful enough for the moment. When the time is right, she will be mine." He laughed evilly. Below, Orcs shuddered in fear while Dark Elves grinned at each other. Soon, they would be able to hunt this woman and kill her so no one could oppose their master.

* * *

"Chief Estel, please. I need your help."

"What are you, Woman?" He interrupted. "You are an Elf, yet you claim to be Dúnedain. You claim that you are kin to me and to the king of Gondor and Arnor. But the king is not a half-elf. Tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth. I am an Elandili. My mother was Gilraen of the Dúnedain. My father was the only son of the Elf Lord Celebrant. I sailed over two thousand years ago so that I may live in peace. But an ancient evil has been freed and I am the only one who can defeat it. But I cannot do that when the rest of Middle Earth is in danger. That is why I was in the Shire. I was placing a shield so that the Hobbits would be safe from this evil even if I fall. I plan to make two other refuges in the north. One in the Havens for the elderly and the infirm and another in the valley of Imladris for the rest. Now, will you help me?" Feywen said in a rush.

"You have said all this before. But we of the Dúnedain do not go on word alone. If you are truly Dúnedain, the daughter of Gilraen the Fair, then we will help you."

"A trial by arms?" Estel nodded. "Very well. When?"

"Immediately." Feywen nodded and followed the man outside. When Aragorn was still alive and king, he had sent her messages through her crest often. He had told her that he had been blessed with two sons. The younger one had become Chief of the Dúnedain and Steward of Arnor. The man before her was the descendent of that son, her nephew by a great margin. She noticed that the sun was reaching noon but said nothing. The chill that was creeping into her bones was not crippling. She saw the worry in Glorfindel's eyes. She knew her skin was pale from the chill. The fact that she was able to even stand was a miracle in his eyes.

She unclasped her cloak and handed them to her husband, followed by Nardil and her children. _**"Hold on to these for me."**_

_** "What is going on?"**_

_** "I must prove to them that I am Dúnedain. The chief has invoked a trial by arms. I must show them that my mother taught me true and that I am Dúnedain."**_

_** "But they will be fighting with their cloaks."**_

_** "And I would be to, except that I only have the one while they have many. I will fight without it."**_

_** "But your illness?"**_

_** "I will not let it cripple me."**_ She gave him a quick kiss and then joined the chief in the middle of the camp.

"This Elandili woman claims to be Dúnedain by virtue of her mother. She has chosen to prove it through a trial by arms. I will be the one to test her." Feywen looked up at the man. His black hair resembled her brother's as did his build. She had sparred with him often when he visited Rivendell. "Choose your weapon." He said, pulling a sword from his side.

"I fight with my grandfather's weapon, Nardin." She declared. The Dúnedain stirred around them. She was using an Elvish blade. But what made them nervous is that she had announced it was an inherited weapon from the Lord Celebrant himself. "Passed down to me through my father and the Lady of the Golden Wood." She drew Nardin from his sheath. She held him out to her side and waited. When a challenge was issued, it was customary for the issuer to begin the fight. She took a deep breath and watched him. She knew that he was Aragorn's descendent, but you wouldn't be able to tell from a glance and without knowing Aragorn himself.

Estel jumped across the space the separated them and swung down. Feywen quickly brought up Nardin and blocked. Estel pushed down. Feywen held her ground. Being half elf, she had slightly more strength than a regular Dúnedain even though she would never be as strong as the Elves themselves. When she consciously combined the two, she was stronger than any Elf or Ranger of the North. She pushed him back and attacked him. He rolled to the side, swinging at her legs at the same time. She jumped back and knocked his sward away with Nardin. Estel rolled to his feet and they faced off against each other. The rules were simple. There was no winner. The fight would go on as long as the chief saw fit. Once he were satisfied that she had proven herself, he would stop the battle. He jumped towards her again. She rolled out of the way and slashed at his leg with her dagger. He had tried to change the rules on her. He didn't think she would see his dagger aiming low. They stood and faced each other once again. Both of them had daggers in their hands. Estel's eyes fell on hers. It was the one Aragorn had given her long ago, first to protect her and then as a wedding gift.

"That is the Chief's dagger." He growled. "How did you get it?"

"My brother gave it to me as a wedding gift. It helped save Middle Earth from Sauron many centuries ago." He glared and then attacked her again. She blocked both the sword and dagger with Nardin and used the dagger to cut the man's cheek. If she killed him, she knew that she would be killed in retaliation. He stepped back, stunned. Gently, he put a hand to his cheek and felt the cut. It was shallow, but long and would leave him with a scar. She waited. He jumped her at. She ducked and rolled. He flew over her. She rolled to her feet. Her left leg gave out on her at that moment. She refused to let the panic show on her face. She had thought that her leg was healed. She had spent years strengthening it. _"It has to be the illness. Damn."_ The chief noticed her on the ground and jumped at her. She dropped her weapons and kicked him back with her right leg, using her hands to knock his weapons away. He stared at his hands as he rolled to his feet. She struggled to stand.

"Never before has one disarmed me in battle. You are Dúnedain. What do you need us to do, Princess?" She didn't say anything as at that same moment, she fainted from the pain her leg was causing her.

* * *

**Translations:**

** A'maelamin- my beloved**

** Amin rangwa- i understand**

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please review! Thanks for reading**


	6. Doing the Right Thing

**To Elves are Awesome: No, that was his cousin, the king of Gondor, who sent for Feywen.**

**To horseyyay: yes she is going to be alright, for now.**

**To SilverMoonrise: Thank you for your kind words. I look forward to reading more of your reviews.**

**and thank you all for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own FEywen and her weapons.**

**Elvish will be _bold italic_**

* * *

He surveyed the crowd before him as he stood next to the Party Tree. He had called them to him for a special reason. Tonight, he was going to do something that only his many great -grandfather and namesake, Samwise Gamgee, would ever have the nerve to do.

"My dear Hobbits, today marks the week before the New Year according to the World of Men. On this day, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee entered the black lands known as Mordor on their quest. A week from now, the New Year will start and the Men will celebrate the destruction of the Ring." Some of them grumbled. He forced himself from fingering the hilt of Sting, an ancient Elven blade. "I have called you here for three things." He continued. "One, is to tell you the truth of that quest. The second is to give you news. The third is a surprise and will conclude this gathering." He cleared his throat. "The most ancient stories of that fateful quest tell us that Mr. Baggins and Mr. Gamgee entered Mordor alone. That is the story that has been written down in history. However, other stories say that Frodo and Sam were accompanied by a guiding spirit. Many believe this to be the wizard, Gandalf the Gray. This may also be true. In fact, it is partly true.

"My family has passed a story down in our family. It is the truth of the quest to destroy the Ring. Frodo and Sam were accompanied by a guide. But this guide was no spirit." He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "This guide was honor bound and oath bound to help Frodo destroy the Ring. This guide was Frodo Baggins's savior and ultimately the savior of us all." He saw the movement again and saw a figure. They had long black hair and gray eyes, similar to that of the king. They moved and he saw pointed ears. "This guide was not mortal. This guide was an Elf kind. She was one of the High Born Elves from the beginning of time. She followed the Fellowship of the Ring to the Golden Wood far beyond our borders. From there, she joined the Fellowship until Frodo and Sam left so no one would have to die. She followed them and on this day, entered Mordor." He glanced at the figure and noticed they were female. He had to remember to breath. She was the woman who had gone into Mordor with Frodo and Sam. "Her name is Feywen Celebrant, Lady of the Elf House of Celebrant. She is the reason that we live today, in peace.

"But this peace is about to end. The King of Gondor and Arnor has sent me a message through the Tooks. An evil has woken and has made his home in Mordor. Even now, his influence tries to spread north. I have also been informed that there are new creations, monsters that the Men are calling Dark Elves. Captain Peregrin Took and Captain Meriadoc Brandybuck have been advised by their liege lords not to engage these creatures. Captain Took has also been informed and has so informed me that King Aragorn has called Feywen from the Far West in the hope that she can save us." He looked for the woman, but she was gone. "And so, I have referenced articles left to my sire, Samwise Gamgee, by Gandalf. I found that a shield can be placed. This brooch was given to Samwise by Feywen when she departed their Company in Rivendell on the journey home. She told him that attached to this brooch are four spirits of the elements that would serve Sam and his descendents until the end of our days.

"I now call on these spirits to defend the Shire!" Samwise drew Sting. "Bind yourselves with the power of this Elvish Blade, Sting! Found and named by Bilbo Baggins passed to Frodo Baggins passed to Samwise Gamgee at the end of the Third Age! Bind together and protect the Shire and her residents!" Samwise wrapped the leather thong of the brooch to Sting's hilt and then drove Sting into the ground. Gusts of wind tore through the crowd. The torches flared in spite of it. Sand blew into the air and the Hobbits could hear waves in the river. The Hobbits looked at Samwise Gamgee in amazement, no doubt seeing the gardener who had helped Frodo on his quest.

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw furs overlapped above her. She felt the scar on her leg throbbing as she looked around. Deciding that she needed a better look, she pulled herself into a sitting position. She felt a little weak, but she could handle it. She leaned against the headboard and looked around the tent. She frowned. It was just as grand as the chief's. Then she remembered that the chief had called her princess. _**"Glorfindel?"**_ She called softly. She wanted to be away before it got too late.

_**"I am here, Melamin. What happened while you were in the Shire?"**_ She looked to the side and saw him, worry in his perfect eyes.

_** "I do not have to explain it to you. You can see it in my face. What happened after I lost consciousness?"**_

_** "Estel had you brought here and then sent Rangers to start gathering the refugees. Why are you stronger? Not that I am complaining, but you are usually bedridden." **_He smiled a certain smile that made her stomach flutter.

_**"I have decided that what happened in Mordor will not cripple me. Never again will I be a victim to Sauron's evil. Sauron is dead and so is his evil."**_

_** "Then what happened after the trial was over?"**_

_** "His evil is trying to kill me in other ways. My leg has always been a weak point. So it decided to try to cripple me there. Where is Estel? I need to speak with him."**_

_** "He is waiting outside."**_

_** "Ask him for provisions. I want to be gone in the morning."**_

_** "We are not going anywhere for the week."**_

_** "Pardon?"**_

_** "We are a week away from the new year. This is the time you are at your weakest."**_

_** "I know. The storm at sea delayed us. I was hoping to get here with three months to spare. I wanted to be able to shield the Shire and then make it to Rivendell shield it and then stay there until the new year had come. But because of the storm, we arrived a week before the new year."**_

_** "My point exactly. You need to conserve your strength this week. You are always weak after your illness has come."**_

_** "No! I am not going to be crippled by this illness! At the end of every year, I am struck down because I let myself be struck down! Not anymore! I will not be struck down by this evil magic!" **_Glorfindel said nothing while she calmed. _**"Besides, I can't just sit here while this new evil gains power. The more lives he takes, the more fear he gains, the more power he gains."**_

_** "But we are safe here."**_

_** "I am not concerned about my safety."**_ Feywen answered. Glorfindel looked at her. _**"We cannot wait. We must keep going. I need to make the refuges and then I need to find out what this evil is. Is it a man like Sauron used to be? Or is it something else? I am running out of time to find out this information. We must leave in the morning."**_

_**"Damn it Feywen!"**_ Glorfindel jumped to his feet from the chair next to her. His eyes no longer showed worry.

_**"Don't you dare start."** _She warned, but it was too late.

_**"You did this with the Ring! You insisted that Frodo needed you with him!"**_

_**"And he did. All would have been lost had I not been there to pull him from the shadows."** _Feywen answered, her voice rising.

_**"And then you insist on returning to this doomed realm!"** _Feywen jumped to her feet.

_**"What would you have me do?"** _She yelled. _**"I cannot leave them! Like it or not, I am still part of the World of Men by virtue of my mother! These are my brother's people! I cannot let them die! Besides, where do you think this evil will turn if we fail? It will turn on Valinor! Had we not come, we would have had to fight it in the Undying Lands! I do not want that place to be filled with the violence of this world! I want to return to that peace! But I cannot be at peace until the peoples of Middle Earth are safe!"**_

_**"Damn it, Feywen! Can't you think about yourself for once! You are in no shape to fight! Your illness has found the weakest part of your body! You could die facing this evil!"**_

_**"Then I will die fighting! I will die protecting these people! My people!"**_

_**"The Elves are your people!"**_

_**"They are not the only ones! I have people I love here to! You are not the only love I have!"** _Feywen met Glorfindel's glare with one of her own. She was not going to let him dictate her life. She was the Lady Celebrant. She had a duty to finish what her grandfather started. She had a duty to her family. Not able to stand it any longer, Glorfindel turned from her and stormed out of the tent. Moments later, Estel walked in. Feywen was still standing where Glorfindel had left her.

"Princess, I am glad to see that you are well."

"Prepare a horse and provisions for one." She commanded and strode toward her bag. Any evidence that her leg was weak was gone.

"The sun is about to set."

"I know."

"But he is your husband."

"He doesn't understand. He thinks that this evil will be waiting for me, with the same power it has now, when the new year comes. It won't. The more time I sit and do nothing, the stronger it gets. He wants me to stay until my illness has passed. But I will not. I am not going to be crippled by Sauron's magic. Please, prepare the horse and give me provisions. I have a long way to go." Estel nodded and left the tent. Feywen belted on Nardin and then slung Nardil and her children over her cloak. It was the cloak Galadriel had given the Fellowship when they left Lórien on their quest to destroy the Ring. It would hide her from Glorfindel. But she doubted that he would be watching the tent.

She drew the hood over her head and snuffed the candle next to her bed. Estel was waiting for her. He guided her into the woods and away from the camp. They traveled in silence until they reached a clearing with two horses. She looked at him. Then she noticed the second Ranger. "This is Silvan. He will be going with you as protection. I know how a weakness can hit at any moment. Without help, one dies at the critical moment."

"Princess," Silvan bowed.

"Silvan, and Estel, I prefer to be called by my name. I am not much for titles unless they are necessary. I am no princess. I am an Elf Lady of the House of Celebrant. I am the Lady Celebrant. But when nobility is not around, I prefer my name, Feywen."

"As you wish, Feywen." The men said together. Silvan busied himself with readying the horses.

"Glorfindel is not to know that I have gone on with my quest. Let him think that I have gone off to be alone. He will know where I have gone in due time. Please do not kill him. He may have angered me tonight, but he is my husband and I love him."

"Do not worry, Feywen. I am sure he will see your side of the issue when he is ready to listen."

"Thank you, Estel. You have been nothing but kind to me. I am thankful. Do not let the king know that I have arrived. I do not want my presence hindered by an unfortunate accident."

"I understand. Travel safely." She gave him a quick hug and then mounted the horse. She nodded to Silvan and the two rode off. Estel watched them a moment more before returning to camp. He was prone to wandering the forest at night. No one would think it odd of him. Just as no one would think it odd that Silvan had disappeared. The boy was always off patrolling and normally took a second horse in case there was an injured person. Feywen was in safe hands.

* * *

**So, how did you like? Please be honest. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Imladris

**I want to thank my three faithful readers and reviewers for their reviews: Elves are Awesome (and they are by the way), SilverMoonrise, and horseyyay.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Feywen.**

**Enjoy**

**p.s. elvish is in _bold italics_**

* * *

She looked at the Havens in silence. She had promised a refuge here for the infirm and the elderly. She would not go back on her promise. She dismounted and knelt on the ground, picking up a handful of dirt. "_**Vilya, Alu, Naur, Kemen; lend your power to this land so it may be safe. Protect it from the darkness that rises in the east. Protect all who inhabit the Gray Havens."**_ Feywen stood and cast the dirt into the air. Silvan gazed in wonder as it was immediately picked up by the wind and spread over the area before them.

"That was amazing. How did you do it?"

"My house has always had power over the elements. Though I think of them as my friends, there are times I have to command them." Feywen mounted her horse and nudged her south. Silvan followed behind on his. They rode in silence. They were still too close to the camp for her to be comfortable. She wanted to be as far away as she could by dawn. Glorfindel would know immediately where she had gone. She didn't doubt that. But if she were in Rivendell by the time he caught up to them, his arguments would mean nothing. Besides, the new year would have begun before she got to Rivendell and so she would be able to continue on her quest to protect Middle Earth.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your plan, Feywen?"

"First, I am going to make a third refuge in the north, in Rivendell. After that, I am going to Gondor. The king called for me and there are answers there that I need."

"And after that?"

"I don't know. It will depend on what answers I find." They continued on in silence.

* * *

_**"My love, may I enter?"**_ No answer came from inside the dark tent. Glorfindel frowned. He had hoped that she had gotten over her anger by now as it had been a week since their argument. _**"Feywen, are you in here?"**_ He stepped in and let the light from outside enter the tent. His face contorted into a mask as the light revealed an empty bed. From the look of it, no one had slept in it for a week, the entire time he had left Feywen alone to cool down. _"She must have started toward Rivendell. But she doesn't have a horse. I should be able to catch up to her easily."_ He grabbed his pack from the ground and rushed to the center of the camp, to Estel's tent. He found the Dúnedain chief sitting outside, amusing his children with smoke rings from his pipe. "Chief Estel, I need to speak with you."

"Then speak."

"Alone, if you will." Estel sighed and looked at the three children on the ground next to him.

"Go find your mother and help her. Then I expect you on the training grounds."

"Yes Father." The three said in unison and scampered away. Estel waved Glorfindel into his tent.

"I see you have your pack. Are you leaving your wife to battle this evil alone?"

"She has left me. I just went to our tent and found it empty. It has been empty for a week. She has gone on with her journey. I need your help. I need a horse."

"She has a week's head start on you."

"She is on foot. I should be able to catch up to her easily."

"A week ago, I found two of our horses missing. There are two possibilities. One: my boy, Silvan, left to go on patrol. He always takes an extra horse in case there is an injured person and he needs to get them back here. Two: the princess took one and left one for you to find."

"Estel, I just need a horse so I can catch up to her. She can ride with me until we can get her one."

"So you are sure she is on foot."

"She doesn't approve of theft. Will you help me?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Far over the misty mountains cold; to dungeons deep and caverns old; we must away ere break of day; to seek the pale enchanted gold. The dwarves of yore made mighty spells; while hammers fell like ringing bells; in places deep, where dark things sleep, in hollow halls beneath the fells. For ancient king and elvish lord; there many a gleaming golden hoard; they shaped and wrought, and light they caught; the hide in gems on hilt of sword."

"What are you singing?" Feywen jumped, startled by the sudden words. She had forgotten about the Ranger accompanying her to Rivendell.

"A ballad from days long gone."

"Whose?"

"It is from the dwarves of Erebor. They sang it when they met a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

"I have heard of Bilbo. He helped the dwarves take back the Lonely Mountain from Smaug the dragon."

"Yes, that he did."

"But how do you know him?"

"When I was a young girl, he came to Rivendell with the dwarves and Gandalf. He returned to Rivendell fifty years later, an old Hobbit, and stayed with us. I got to know him very well and considered him my friend. He would often sing this song and I would happen to over hear it."

"You talk as if he were dead."

"He is dead. He died many years ago, on the twenty-fifth hundred anniversary of the destruction. He and his nephew, Frodo."

"You knew Frodo as well?"

"I did. He sailed to Valinor with us along with Bilbo."

"The Undying Lands." Silvan whispered. "Frodo carried the Ring to Mordor and threw it into the fire." Feywen hesitated a moment and then nodded. "At least that is what father told me. I have a feeling he hasn't told me the whole story though. I saw his eyes when he saw the dagger." Silvan's eyes went to her boot where the dagger Aragorn had given her was hidden. "It was like he realized something was true."

"Oh?"

"What really happened during that war? Everyone says two Hobbits entered Mordor and cast the Ring into the fire and King Elessar led the people to victory at the Black Gate."

"Yes, that did happen."

"But that isn't all of it. I know it's not."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I've listened to my grandfather. He said that the history that is common knowledge is not the truth. That the Hobbits did not go alone. That someone else was with them. Do you know who it was? He didn't know. But you lived through that war, so you should know."

"What if I were to tell you that I didn't?"

"Then you would be lying. You are Dúnedain by blood. You would not have sat idly by while others fought." Feywen laughed.

"That is true, I would have fought. But you must remember, King Elessar was also my brother."

"Please, tell me the truth." Feywen looked at the young man. His gray eyes were like hers and Aragorn's. His brown hair was shoulder length, like Aragorn's had been. The man reminded her so much of her brother. "Please, Feywen."

"Alright. I will tell you. A secret council was called and I was there. Not many liked the fact that I was since I was a woman, but I needed to represent my house. As was told, Frodo took the task of destroying the Ring. A company called the Fellowship was formed. Four Hobbits, two men, a dwarf, an elf, and a wizard. The wizard fell when they passed through Moria, fighting a Belrog of Morgoth. That is where I come in. After the council, I was told some things that I needed to know. The wizard, Gandalf, asked me to follow behind the Fellowship for, should he fall, I was the only other one who could call Frodo from the shadows he was slowly falling into. I met the Fellowship on the far side of Moria and went with them to Lothlórien. From there, we followed the river until we came to Parth Galen. One of the men, Boromir of Gondor, fell there while protecting two of the Hobbits. While we were fighting Orcs, Frodo and Sam went off on their own.

"I went after them while the Man, Dwarf, and Elf went after the other two Hobbits who had been captured by Orcs. Once I had caught up to them, I went with Frodo and Sam. We went through Cirith Ungol where we were betrayed by our guide. I was stung by Shelob in the back while pushing Frodo out of harm's way, as was my duty. But, Frodo was still stung. It was Samwise who saved us. Having thought us both dead, he took the Ring and my weapons as well as Sting and went on alone. When Frodo and I were captured by Orcs, he realized that we were not dead, only paralyzed. He saved us from Orcs and once we were free, we entered Mordor. My illness, the one that caused me to collapse after my trial with you father, came from being in that evil land for so long. I had to pull Frodo from the shadows more than once while there.

"I am sorry to say that he failed in the end. He put on the Ring at the final moment, claiming it as his own. I had to reveal myself in the world of shadow so I could pull him from the shadows. Our guide tried to kill him. I threw him into the fire below. Even then, Frodo would not give up the Ring. So I did what I had to. I took this dagger," Feywen drew the dagger from her boot, "and cut the Ring from Frodo's hand and threw it into the fire where it was destroyed. I have lived with that deed for over two thousand years. Frodo has forgiven me, but I have never forgiven myself."

"But why let Frodo and Sam take all the credit? He carried it, yes, but you are the one who destroyed it."

"The Ring was evil. Besides, the people needed to have the hope that even the smallest among them could be great. More, if I had taken the credit for the destruction of the Ring, it would have been harder to forget what I did. The taking of Frodo's finger would have been glorified in the songs of old. I maimed an innocent being who had been corrupted by an evil greater than he." Feywen fell silent and looked ahead.

"I am sorry, Lady Feywen. I did not mean to make you relive that pain."

"It is not your fault, Silvan. I relive those days every time the new year comes. In Valinor, before I decided that I would no longer be crippled by this, I would be bed ridden a week before the actual date. In that week, I relive the months of that journey. There is nothing to forgive."

* * *

Feywen looked at her old home in delight. It had been so long since she had stepped under the trees of this valley. She knew they could rest here. She looked at Silvan and laughed. The young man was staring at the house with his mouth wide open. He had never been this far south before. They had crossed the ford a few hours ago. Being a High Elf, she was able to wake the spell that protected the valley that Elrond had placed many ages ago. But it would not be enough, she knew, to protect them from the new evil. "Come, Silvan, you can rest here and then return to you camp with the horses."

"Are there still elves here?"

"I should think so. Only the first elves sailed to Valinor. Some should be here. Come." Feywen nudged her horse forward and Silvan followed, mouth still agape. Feywen heard the whispers coming from the trees and smiled. When they reached the gates of Rivendell, a young woman met them.

_**"Welcome back, Lady Celebrant." **_She greeted.

_**"It is good to be home." **_Feywen replied, dismounting the horse. Silvan followed her lead.

_**"Where is Lord Glorfindel?"**_

_** "About a week behind us. This man needs shelter for the night."**_

_** "Yes, my Lady."**_

Feywen turned to Silvan. "Follow her. She will make sure you are taken care of."

"What about you?"

"There is someone I need to see." Feywen handed the reins to a waiting elf and walked in the direction of her favorite glade. It only took her a moment to reach it. She was happy to see that it had been taken care of in her absence. She touched the stone lightly, tears in her eyes. Even though it had been over two thousand years, the wound was still fresh. She doubted she would ever get over the loss of her mother._** "I need your help, Mama. My father has left me a task that only I can accomplish. But I don't know what to do. I don't know what I am facing this time. All I know is that I must protect the people of Middle Earth."**_ Feywen dug into the grave a little and took a handful of dirt. _**"****Vilya, Alu, Naur, Kemen; lend your power to this land so it may be safe. Protect it from the darkness that rises in the east. Gilraen the Fair, add your strength to this spell. Help the elements of old protect the valley of Imladris and all who inhabit it."** _She felt the breeze grow into a gale and watched it take the handful of dirt from her hand. After it had gone, Feywen stayed there, unable to make herself move.

* * *

**I know it is more of a filler, but it needed to be done. Glorfindel returns in the next chapter! And does anyone want a reunion with Celeborn in Lothlorien? thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Matters of the Heart

**Elves are Awesome: Yes, i know he sets up East Lorien. But I have a plan for that.**

**horseyyay: I am halfway sorry to torture you, but this chapter may torture you just a little more.**

**SilverMoonrise: No, I took it off. Were you able to see the picture? Whenever I looked at it, it would just show a blank silouette.**

**Thank you all for reviewing.**

**Elvish is in _bold italics_**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its accompanying works.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He pulled the reins to check the horse as they reached the ford. He could feel that the spell had been reactivated. He could also feel her magic on the border. He had passed through it just before he got to the ford. From this spot, it was half a day to Imladris. The new year had come and gone and he couldn't help feeling that she had kept going without him instead of waiting in Imladris. He sighed and crossed and began what he hoped was the final leg of his race to catch his wife. He began thinking of what he would say to her. _"First, I'll beg her forgiveness. Then I'll ask if she still wants me to go along with her. If not, then I'll stay behind. I have been foolish and blind. I know her better than that. I should never have asked her to wait until the week was up."_

She watched him as he rode along. She had been watching the ford for him ever since she had pulled herself from the grave. She wanted to tell him how much she missed him and to tell him that she was sorry. She knew that he only wanted to protect her. _"I'll understand if he never wants to see me again."_

_ "But aren't Elves bonded for life."_

_ "Most, but there are times where something changed in one and the other couldn't live with it."_

_ "He will not leave you."_

_ "How can you be so sure, Alu?"_

_ "I know. I also know that you should hurry if you want to meet him at the gates."_

_ "No, I have a different plan in mind."_ She jumped into the saddle of her horse and galloped through the forest, not worrying about making the horse lame, the horse knew the land well. Once she was far enough ahead, she broke onto the road and galloped through the gates. The groom grabbed the reins as she jumped off and hurried inside. Hours later, a blonde elf on a black horse rode through the gates. The groom met him and took the reins. The elf lord took his pack from the horse and looked around. He was surprised to see so many elves still lived in Rivendell.

_**"Lord Glorfindel,"**_ he turned towards the voice and saw an elf he knew well.

_**"Carolani, I thought you had gone to Mirkwood with the prince."**_

_** "I did. But his father sent me away on pain of death when he found out. This was the only place I could come to that was still open to me, and safe."**_

_** "And haven't you seen him since then?" **_Carolani shook her head. Glorfindel sighed. "_**I am sure there is a good reason."**_

_** "I am wondering the same thing."**_ A new voice said. He turned and saw the woman he had been looking for. His mouth dropped open as he took in her appearance. She was wearing an emerald dress with gold embroidered flowers along the bodice and hem. He suddenly felt very dirty compared to her. He didn't hug her when she stood before him. He recognized the dress. It was the one he had given her many, many years ago. He didn't miss the sadness in her eyes when he didn't hold her. She cleared her throat. _**"Carolani, I am sure that Lord Glorfindel would like to rest and bathe before dinner tonight. Will you see that he is taken care of?"**_

_** "Of course, Lady Celebrant."**_ Feywen nodded and walked away, making no sound at all. _**"What is the matter with you?" **_Carolani hissed at him.

_**"I couldn't touch her."**_

_** "And why not?"**_ She asked over her shoulder.

_**"I am not clean. I would like a bath before I hold my wife again."**_

_** "Do you think that mattered to her? She's been walking around here like a lost spirit ever since she made herself leave her mother's grave. Many of us thought that you had forsaken her and she had returned to fight this evil alone and then stay here."**_

_** "Really?"**_

_** "Glorfindel, compared to you, she is still young. But she has loved you for close to twenty-seven hundred years. While Arwen talked only of Aragorn, Feywen talked only of you."**_

_** "I, uh."**_

_** "Here is your room. Enjoy your bath."**_ Carolani stormed off in the direction of Feywen's rooms. He entered his. He never thought he would ever see that sadness in her eyes again. After her mother had died, it had been there. Now it was there because of him.

_"How am I ever going to be able to ask her to forgive me now?"_

* * *

_**"Who are these from?" **_She asked to no one as she picked up the bunch of flowers.

_**"Lord Glorfindel, maybe."**_ Carolani answered from the doorway.

_**"No, he knows that he does not need gifts. He has my heart."**_ She put the flowers down. _"But, has he given it back? He has not talked to me for the past two days. He's been avoiding me since he got here."_

_**"Maybe Silvan," **_Carolani guessed. Feywen laughed.

_**"No, he's been gone for the past few days, helping the Rangers escort the people here. I must have another admirer. Here, Carolani, take these and plant them in the garden. They'll live longer that way."**_

_** "Of course, Feywen."**_ Once Carolani was gone, Feywen collapsed on her bed and sighed.

_"Feywen, are you alright?"_

_ "No, Kemen, I'm not. My husband wants nothing to do with me and now another elf is pursuing me."_

_ "Are you sure that Glorfindel is avoiding you?"_

_ "Of course. He wouldn't greet me when he arrived. He sat at the other end of the table that night. And now he hasn't spoken to me for the past two days. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. I did leave him with the Rangers when he wanted me to stay. Maybe he thinks that I don't love him anymore."_

_ "You two had a fight. That's all it was. How could he be angry at you for wanting to protect the people you love, including him?"_

_ "Vilya, you don't understand. He wants to protect me. He's wanted to ever since the Ring was destroyed. I insisted on coming back so I could fight the evil here instead of waiting for it to come to Valinor. I didn't want him to come with me."_ Tears ran down her cheeks in silence. _"He is probably tired of trying to protect me and me not letting him."_

* * *

He waited for her in her favorite glade. They had built their house in this glade. He was glad that it was still standing. He was sure that she would know where the flowers came from and would come to their house to investigate. _"But what if she doesn't love me anymore? I mean sure we fought, but. No, she still loves me, I hope. I just need to win her back, show her that I admire her for her courage. I am proud that she has chosen not to let Sauron's evil cripple her. I should have told her that. Maybe I should have just agreed with her and left with her to continue this damned journey." _He looked at the mantle where they had hung their weapons for two years. They had both hoped not to have to use them again when they reached Valinor. _"Fate has a sick sense of humor."_

_**"Lord Glorfindel?"**_

_** "Who's there?"**_

_** "It's Carolani." **_She walked into the house so he could see her.

_**"What do you want?"**_

_** "I wanted to make sure you were alright. You are a guest of the Lady Celebrant whom I serve. It is my job to make sure no harm befalls you."**_

_** "As you can see, I am fine."**_

_** Yes, I can see that. I will leave you alone then."**_ Carolani walked out and he was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_"Another one? These gifts are getting ridiculous._" She picked up the bracelet and examined it. It was mithril. Glorfindel had given her one when they got married. She had lost it when they had packed before sailing to Valinor. She put it down as tears filled her eyes. _"I can't take it anymore! Another elf wants me but the elf I want won't even look at me!"_ She sat on her bed and wept. The man she loved, she was sure, did not love her anymore. She had proven too stubborn for him and now he wouldn't even look at her. She was too wild to be the lady he expected. _"I thought that hadn't mattered to him. I thought that, oh Glorfindel. What did I do wrong to have you spurn me?" _

_**"Lady Feywen."**_ Feywen quickly dried her tears.

_**"Yes, what is it?" **_An elf scout entered her room.

_**"I have a message from Silvan and Chief Estel."**_

_** "Give it here." **_ He obeyed. _**"Have them settle as close as they can to Rivendell without actually being able to see it."**_

_** "Yes, my Lady." **_ The elf bowed and left without a sound. Feywen put down the report and walked into her private garden. She took a deep breath and looked around to make sure no one was around. She wanted to be alone right now. She slipped between two trees and into another glade. She had found it shortly after Elrond had moved her to this section of Rivendell. No one else knew of it. She could be alone here.

She sat on the grass and closed her eyes, letting the night envelop her.

* * *

He paced the living room. It had been two weeks since he arrived and almost that long that he had been trying to win back his wife's heart. He had found her bracelet, the one he had given her at their wedding. He had put it where she would see it. He hoped that she would realize that he still loved her and it wasn't another elf trying to win her heart. He had done everything he could short of writing her a note asking her forgiveness and that he still loved her and always would. He had started with the flowers. He had given her flowers from their garden for two days. Then her favorite candies. The bracelet was his final attempt. If that didn't work, he would go to her and beg on his knees. He knew that she would laugh at him. But he didn't care. He needed to tell her that he still loved her and that he was sorry for not upholding his promise to always be with her in times of trouble.

He sighed and kicked the desk in frustration, sure that Feywen no longer loved him. A gold necklace fell from it. He picked it up and opened it. Tears filled his eyes. He had meant to give this locket to Feywen before they had left. He had lost it at the same time she had lost her bracelet. He had gotten it specially made by Gimli. It was engraved with her name on it. Inside he had placed pictures of Aragorn and Gilraen so they would always be with her. _"I will give her this when I go to her. I should have given it to her right away." _He looked at the engraving and smiled. Gimli had done a wonderful job with the words he wanted. "To my beloved Feywen. So our hearts may always be together. Glorfindel." He wept openly, suddenly realizing that he had so much to lose if things went wrong.

* * *

_**"Lord Glorfindel!" **_ He turned and saw Carolani running down the hall to him. He quickly stuffed the locket into his pocket.

_**"Carolani, what's wrong?"**_

_** "Where is Feywen?"**_

_** "She is not in her rooms?"**_

_** "I thought you two had finally made up and she was with you."**_

_** "I haven't seen her since I got here. Maybe she is walking among the refugee camp, making sure that the people are comfortable."**_

_** "I just came from there. The Rangers haven't seen her. No one has seen her for at least a week. And, her weapons are missing. She's gone." **_Glorfindel's face paled.

_"She could be anywhere by now." _He looked at Carolani. _**"I know where she was going to go next. I will leave in an hour."**_

_** "You are going after her?"**_

_** "She is my wife. I doubted her once. I won't do it again."**_

* * *

**Please review, even if they are flames! I honestly want to know what you guys thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Secrets Under the Trees

**SilverMoonrise: No, just me. And they're back up now. And I am looking forward to your review for this chapter.**

**horseyyay: Can't promise that it will be that fluffy. But I can promise that it will not be within the next coupl chapters at least.**

**Elves are Awesome: hehehe. Thank you for your kind words.**

**Disclaimer: do not own the Lord of the Rings**

**Elvish is in bold _italics_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Halt!" Glorfindel reined in his horse. He had been riding for a week, half the time it would have taken Feywen walking had she chosen to walk. But she had taken a horse and so was a week ahead of him at least.

"What is it, Ranger? I am on my way to Redhorn Gate. I have a feeling that the Lady Celebrant may return to the Golden Wood."

"The roads are damaged, Lord Glorfindel. They are impassable."

_"No doubt Feywen did that in order to protect this part of the north."_ He looked at the Ranger. "What of the Gap of Rohan?"

"A landslide has closed it. We are working now to clear it should refugees from the south need to find shelter here. But it may be a month before that happens."

Glorfindel looked up at the mountain pass. He knew that Feywen had gone that way before. "_Would she dare risk it again?" _He looked at the Ranger. "When did the pass close?"

"Almost a week and half ago, after Lady Celebrant came through."

He frowned. Feywen had closed the pass to keep anyone from following her. _"She must not have thought I would follow her. Has she given up on me? And the Gap is closed. If I want to catch up to Feywen, I only have one road left to me." _He sighed. "Thank you, Ranger."

"Where are you going, my Lord?"

"I need to get to Gondor. I cannot go around the mountain or over it. Therefore, I must go under it. I must go through Moria." Glorfindel yanked the reins to the west and galloped away. He knew it was a three day journey through the mountain. That would give Feywen at least three more days ahead as she had been able to cross over the mountain. A few hours later, he arrived at the door and frowned. It was destroyed. He sighed in frustration before dismounting. He had no choice. He had to go through Moria and this was the only way he knew of to get through. "Koron en' naur!" He roared and sent a fireball towards the rubble. The resulting explosion created a larger door than had first been there. A large slab of rock landed on the head of a water creature, which had emerged to see the source of the noise, and killed it. Glorfindel dismounted, removed his pack, and sent the horse back to Rivendell. He had not seen Feywen's, but he assumed it had been back in the stables in Rivendell as she couldn't ride it over the mountains. Without looking back, he began his three day journey through the dark of Moria.

* * *

She looked at the abandoned city in sadness. Caras Galadhon had been a second home to her when she had been on her journey. She sighed and walked to the path that led to the city. Someone was here, someone she needed to see. She walked through the gates and immediately went to the elevator. She was pleased that it was still in working condition and stepped on. Immediately, she was taken upwards to the flet she had stayed on when she and the Fellowship had stayed in Lórien for a time. She stepped off and went to the bed. _"I suppose I could afford a stay here. From here, I can take a boat to Parth Galen and go through Rohan to Gondor."_

_ "Is that wise?"_

_ "Of course, Vilya. I left without anyone knowing I had. The horse returned before they knew I was gone. Besides, who would come after me that could be killed? Glorfindel no longer loves me as I do him. Also, the king of Rohan may want protection for his people."_

_ "Very well."_

_ "I wonder if the baths are still functioning."_ Feywen grabbed Nardin and got back onto the elevator and went back down to the ground and to the baths. She was pleased when she found them still working. She soaked for a long while and then washed her clothes. She was sure that the city was abandoned and no one would be doing it for her. After she had washed her clothes, she soaked a little more, enjoying the warm water. When she was finally done, she pulled herself from the water and found a forest green outfit, the same as the one she had in her hand, only not travel worn. She put on the new clothes and grabbed her old ones, thinking she could use them as backups if she needed. She placed them on the elevator and walked around the city. It definitely was not abandoned. _**"Hello?"**_ She called. She did this for about an hour with no answer coming from the silent city. She shrugged and returned to the elevator. She placed a ready hand on Nardin when she found her old clothes gone. _**"No more games! Who is here?"**_ She demanded as she stepped onto the elevator. She went back up to her flet, her hand never leaving Nardin's hilt.

_**"I hope you do not plan to use that on me." **_ Feywen spun in the direction of the voice, Nardin ringing as she drew him. _**"Peace, Lady Celebrant. I mean you no harm."**_

_** "Come out of the shadows."**_

_** "I would if there were light to step into. You've wasted the day trying to find someone here. May I?" **_Before he could say another word, the lanterns sprang to life as Feywen woke Naur. A slim figure walked into the light and Feywen laughed, sheathing Nardin.

_**"Why didn't you make yourself known when I arrived, Lord Celeborn?" **_ She asked, unbuckling Nardin from her belt and sitting on the bed.

_**"I didn't have the chance. You wanted to bathe."**_

_** "What happened to the city?"**_

_** "It wasn't the same after Galadriel left. I moved the elves closer to Mirkwood and created East Lórien."**_

_** "What brought you back here?"**_

_** "I'm not sure. I have been here a couple of days now. I guess I was sent here to see you."**_

_** "Why me?"**_

_** "Why have you returned?"**_

_** "An evil sealed by my grandfather is free because I left. I am the only one who can destroy him."**_

_** "Do you even know anything about it?"**_

_** "No. That is why I am going to Gondor. Galadriel told me of an Elandili who was my aunt. She lived during this battle and recorded what happened. Only I can see it. I know that it must tell me what this evil truly is and how I can possibly defeat it."**_

_** "Where is your husband?" **_Feywen looked away and at her ring. She had never taken it off when she had left Rivendell. She knew she never would. She would always love Glorfindel, even if he didn't love her in return. _**"Feywen, where is Glorfindel? Did he return with you?"**_

_** "Yes, he returned with me. I placed a shield around the Shire and then we went to the Dúnedain. There, as has happened yearly, Sauron's evil sought to cripple me. Glorfindel wanted to wait until it had passed. But I knew we couldn't wait. I knew, know, that with each passing day, this creature gains strength. I knew that the sooner I created refuges in the north, the safer they would be. So I left him with the Rangers before the new year had come. He followed me to Rivendell. I greeted him, intending to apologize. He said nothing and then proceeded to ignore me. So, I left to continue on my journey. I came over the mountain, but I blocked the pass to no servant of the enemy may use that path to get to the north. I have also blocked the Gap of Rohan." **_

_** "What is your plan now, Feywen?"**_

_** "Now, I will take a boat to Parth Galen. From there, I will journey through Rohan to Gondor. My nephew has asked for my help. Being closer to this evil, I must strengthen any shield that Gandalf gave them. Where my path leads after that, I do not know."**_

_** "I see. Well then, you should get some rest. You will be leaving as the sun rises. I am afraid you will not be able to dine with me again. But maybe, before you return to the West, you will visit me in my new home."**_

_** "I will, if I can."**_ Celeborn nodded and then walked to the elevator.

* * *

He entered his newly built castle with satisfaction. Now, he could proceed with his plan. He needed to marry an elf in order to be truly free of his previous restraints. He knew that the daughter of the elf who had sealed him in the mountain had returned. _"What better prize to have than her? He will be in agony as I make her my queen and the mother of my heirs."_ He laughed and called to his general. "I want the Lady Celebrant brought to me alive and unharmed." He commanded them. "And only her. I do not want anyone with her who could spoil things. Am I understood?"

"Clearly, your Majesty." The Dark Elf hissed in glee. He dismissed the elf and continued walking through the halls of his new home.

"Soon," he chuckled. "Soon, I will be truly free."

* * *

He looked at the City of Trees. He had never visited it in his youth and had never gotten the chance after the War of the Ring started. He sighed and headed toward the city, going around until he found the path. He followed it to the gates and found them open. He wondered if Feywen had come this way. He had felt pulled here after he had gotten out of Moria. He wanted a bath. He was covered in blood and gore from the countless goblins that had tried to kill him. He found the baths with no problem and enjoyed a long soak. He knew he would have to stay in the eerily silent city and then move on in the morning. Feywen had told him some of her journey. He would follow her footsteps until Parth Galen. After that, he would have to try to find her trail. _"I wonder if she will follow Aragorn's path. The one that he took when he, Legolas, and Gimli left to find Merry and Pippin."_ After an hour, he pulled himself from the bath and reached for his clothes. He was surprised when he found fresh ones. He looked at the travel garb. It was forest green and made to fit him perfectly. He shrugged, dressed, and exited the baths only to find himself face to face with Lord Celeborn.

_**"Hello, Glorfindel."**_

_** "Hello, Celeborn."**_

_** "Walk with me." **_Celeborn walked away. Glorfindel followed, knowing that a meeting with Celeborn was the reason he had been called to the city. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

_**"Did Feywen come here?" **_Glorfindel asked. Celeborn did not answer.

_**"Do you know what she fights?"**_

_** "No, she only says it is some sort of evil."**_

_** "It is an ancient enemy of ours. You died fighting one of his minions."**_

_** "Morgoth!"**_

_** "Indeed, it is Morgoth. Celebrant sealed him as he promised to return when the blood of Celebrant no longer walked Middle Earth."**_

_** "Feywen." **_Celeborn nodded. _**"I need to find her. Where has she gone?"**_

_** "Tell me, if she had never married you, would you have let her face Morgoth alone?"**_

_** "Why do you ask such a question? I would never let her fight Morgoth alone. I would teach her what I know of him and what he did."**_

_** "Would you have let her fight, if she had let you travel with her?"**_

_** "That is an unfair question. She is my wife, and so I would not want her to fight. But I know Feywen. She would fight with me until I gave in."**_

_** "Like you should have done about a month or so ago." **_Glorfindel's face fell.

_**"So she did come through here."**_

_** "Yes. I had been called to meet her. She seemed very distraught. And she was alone."**_

_** "She did what she felt she had to."**_

_** "And you are not angry with her for leaving you with the Rangers?"**_

_** "Of course not! I would never! I thought,"**_

_** "You thought what, Glorfindel? Thought that she no longer wanted you so she could be with a Mortal? Thought that she no longer wanted you by her side? She could have gone on without you after she made the refuge in Rivendell. But she waited and greeted you at the gate. Did you take her in your arms and profess your love for her?" **_Glorfindel didn't answer. _**"Why didn't you take her in your arms, Glorfindel? Why did you ignore her that week before she left Rivendell to continue her task?"**_

_** "I was trying to win back her heart."**_

_** "Glorfindel, you are a fool. You never needed to win her heart. She gave it to you without fear! Now, she goes to face this evil alone! She believes that you no longer love her!"**_

Glorfindel stopped the older elf and faced him. _**"I do love her. I love her with all my being. My mother told me to give that ring to the one that truly has my heart. I gave it to Feywen who had my heart and has had my heart since the day she finished her training, since the day I noticed **_**her**_**!"**_

_** "Does she know that, Glorfindel?" **_Celeborn yelled. _**"Does she know that you still love her? Don't answer because I know the answer!" **_The older elf turned away so he could calm himself. _**"If you truly love her, you will not delay. Last night, the Valar granted me a vision of the future. In it, she was standing at an altar with the Elf Prince of Mirkwood."**_

_** "She would never!"**_

_** "Then I suggest you reach Gondor before she leaves!" **_Celeborn yelled over his shoulder before disappearing into the shadows.

_"I cannot linger. I must be gone at dawn. Oh Feywen, please do not turn from me."_

* * *

**Hehehehe. THanks for reading and please review.**

**Translation: Koron en' naur= fireball.**


End file.
